


Decisions.

by Skipz12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, as usual what is this, but like barely, not a drabble but idk what to call it, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skipz12/pseuds/Skipz12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason it's called risk & reward. </p>
<p>Or 360 words about why Alex really went from Thorns to Pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I dont own these people, never will and never want to. All fiction.
> 
> Just a flash fic for no reason.

She arched her back deeper into the couch cushion and bit her lip to keep from moaning too loud. She could feel Christen grinning in between every soft kiss and nip she peppered down her throat. So the slight tug she gives with her hand lost in brown locks is half out of pleasure, half out of irritation, she hates being bested.

The other girl lifts her head with an easy smile, purposely grinding her hips into Alex’s making her head swim and the pressure coiled low in her abdomen catch fire. She knows its retaliation when the girl hovers above her lips still grinning.

Alex takes the opportunity to slide her hands underneath Christens shirt, clutching her hips and pulling her down to meet her in a deep, devouring kiss. She loved kissing this girl, would gladly do it all day if time allowed it. She tasted so sweet like _honey_ or _cinnamon_ and Alex wanted to gorge herself sick on her lips.

She moved her hands further up the length of Press’s body underneath her loose shirt caressing over the lace of her bra and the smooth expanse of her chest. She let them wander all the way to the forwards neck before tilting her chin a slight angle so she could deepen the kiss even more.

Christen breaks the kiss, flushed and out of breath and Alex slides her hands back down to grip at her waist.

“You know Orlando is 2,000 miles closer to Chicago then Portland. Two and a half hour flight _at most_ ” Christen quips, still straddling her. Alex pushes up her weight, flipping their positions over. She bends down and presses a small kiss on her teammates lips.

“I know” she breathes out looking into green/grey eyes that are **dark** with _lust_ and _affection_. “Why do you think I traded.” She smirks when she feels the forwards hands making quick work of the buttons on her jeans. Christen lifts slightly to continue her earlier assault on her neck and Alex moans in anticipation as she settles herself more firmly on Christens thigh.

She thinks this trade might be the _best_ decision she’s made in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Bloop.


End file.
